Roommates (Daft Punk Fanfiction)
by daaft-punkk
Summary: Thomas is a college student, living in his dorm, living off of coffee and music, having lived in the US for a good portion of his life. Guy-Manuel is the new transfer student from France- edgy, mysterious, quiet, and the polar opposite of Thomas Bangalter. Neither expects what Guy moving in will bring. After all, they're just roommates. What else could they be? (College AU)


Chapter 1- Studying Time

Thomas and Guy are about 20-21 in this.

Thomas tapped his pen against his notebook, looking over his notes for what seemed to be the thousandth time. His eyes would scan the page, while his brain tried in vain to absorb the useless information. Thomas finally leaned back and sighed in defeat as he read the same line ten times in a row. He rubbed his forehead, trying to will away the headache that had formed during his "study time".

His mind had been completely elsewhere, though, during the time he was supposed to be studying. Thomas had been focused on the news he had gotten a few days prior- he was getting a roommate, after finally wanting one for what seemed like forever. Since receiving the news, Thomas had been cleaning up the place- throwing away trash, putting his clothes away in the closet, doing his laundry, making it look presentable. The advisors had told Thomas his new roommate was going to be arriving in 3 days- which was today. Glancing at the tiny clock on his desk, Thomas realized he had roughly an hour before his roommate got there.

Deciding he wasn't going to get any more studying done, Thomas closed his notebook and put it in his bag, shoving it under his desk. Grabbing his keys and wallet, Thomas threw on his jacket before exiting his dorm room. As he walked down the hall towards the exit, he thought about what there was to do.

It was only about 4:30, and his new roommate would be there around 5:30. '_There's that new café around the block,_' Thomas thought to himself. He could grab a coffee, relax for a bit, and then head back to the dorm. Figuring it was better than meandering around the campus, he began the short walk to the café.

As he sat down at a small table, freshly brewed coffee in hand, Thomas began to replay what he needed to get done for his classes: an essay for his Lit class, a project for his Biology class, another paper for his Music Theory class…

Thomas sighed and shook his head, taking a big gulp of coffee, letting the warm drink distract him from his thoughts. He looked around the café, seeing it was empty, save for the employees and two other people, one of which was a rather short man, with long hair. Thomas watched him curiously. The man was standing at the counter, obviously ordering something.

Listening, Thomas realized the man had a heavy French accent. He smiled, remembering his family, who was still living in France.

As Thomas brought his cup to his lips to take another sip, the long-haired man turned around, cup in hand and checking his phone. Thomas nearly choked on his drink.

To say he was not handsome was a lie. To say he was the most beautiful person Thomas had ever seen was a lie, as well. The man had a soft, round face. His nose was slightly pointed, and his eyes had a sternness about them that made him seem much more serious, despite his height. The man was handsome, yes, and in Thomas's eyes, quite cute.

Said man walked by Thomas in what seemed to be a bit of a rush, eyes glued to his phone, seemingly reading directions to somewhere. His long hair partially covered his face, but Thomas could still tell he had a very serious expression on his face.

As the man left the café, making it only Thomas and another woman left, Thomas felt slightly disappointed. He couldn't place why.

Shrugging to himself and downing the last of his coffee, he checked his watch.

_5:25._

Thomas nearly fell onto his face he was out of his chair so fast.

As Thomas reached his dorm room, he realized his new roommate had already gotten inside, most likely due to the advisors letting him in themselves. Boxes sat in the hall- tiny, most likely containing clothes and the occasional home item. Thomas stopped near the doorway, running a hand through his curly hair. He heard someone rustling about inside his dorm, and before he could wait any longer, stepped inside, about to greet his new roommate. Upon seeing his new roommate, however, Thomas stopped dead in his tracks, jaw threatening to hit the ground.

It was the man from the café.


End file.
